


An Empty Museum [A Short]

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Heteroship???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Yep, just a big toe in the cold pool that is the heteroshipping.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Museum [A Short]

Silent. That's the only way to describe the atmosphere of the museum at the moment as Kaiba runs long, cold fingers over her back. She moans into the darkness as he scrapes burning trails down her lower spine, scratching for her sweet spot. No words, only touch. He presses her against the stone and she feels his pressure between her thighs. His moans are etched with desire, lust and want. The desire for her bronzed flesh. The lust concentrated in his own cock. The want of her touch on him. That beautiful, shining hair, clasped with gold, is swept over her shoulders as he studies the marks he's made on her, red, bloody stripes that glisten in the pale light of the moon. She groans and shudders against the grainy stone, shivering in the moonlight, cast through the windows of the abandoned museum. With no idea of the time, she looks to the window, trying to ignore the man behind her as he pins her hands before her. He growls as he nuzzles her sweet ass through satin. On her front, he lifts up that beautiful gown, letting it fall over her lower back as he strokes her growing arousal through useless, wet underwear. She whimpers as he burrows his face between the cheeks, licking at the tensing hole, through cotton.  
"Kaiba… N-No…" She whimpers inder his squirming tongue.


End file.
